White River Watch
is a cave located east of Whiterun. It's now a bandit hideout and they target travelers to and from the city of Whiterun. Description The cave has several rooms leading up to the top were the bandleader can be found. One room has an Alchemy Lab. There are also five different varieties of fungi growing throughout the cave. Hajvarr Iron-Hand and his crew of bandits have made this their base of operations and target either travelers or the merchant caravans that journey to Whiterun. Several bandits can be encountered at the entrance, and Ulfr the Blind, Hajvarr's uncle, is standing watch just inside, though Ulfr will not attack the Dragonborn unless provoked. There is a Radiant male bandit outside carrying a note, "Note to Rodulf", indicating this is the bandit's name The bandits can be overheard discussing their displeasure for a blind man standing guard and are plotting kill both Hajvarr and his uncle shortly. The band is also trying to train a wolf but have doubts of their ability to do so. As the wolf is still feral, it can be released to aid with dispatching the bandits. The highest point of the cave is White River Overlook. Hajvarr can be found sitting here, where he can view Whiterun and any potential targets that may be travelling on the road. Notable loot *The unique Ironhand Gauntlets. *The rare Fur Helmet. Mining *There is an iron ore vein just above the cage with the wolf. Gallery Ulfr2.jpg|Ulfr the Blind Hajvarr2.jpg|Hajvarr at the Summit TESV White River Watch.png|The view as one exit the Watch Trivia *If Hajvarr is killed close to the edge, his corpse can fall off the cliff and can only be looted by following it down the cliff. **If the corpse does roll off the game is playable after climbing down, but all way points on the HUD tell the player to go via the back entrance of White River Watch. Quit and restart the game to correct the issue. *One of the first bandits to attack may have a letter addressed to Rodulf. It is clear that Rodulf has done something to the gang as Hajvarr wants him dead. *Despite claiming that they'll attempt to kill Hajvarr and his uncle at dusk, the bandits will never actually do anything about it. *After clearing the cave out and then retun one month later, there are two more bandits in the cave. These bandits will run towards the entrance as soon as one enter the cave. *The release to open the wolf cage is a chain pull located on the right wall before going into the short tunnel where the bandits are talking. Opening the door should cause the feral wolf to attack the Bandits. *The locked door (Novice) where the wolf is kept can be shot open with an arrow instead of lockpicking it. *The corpse in the hanging cage can be looted by jumping on to the rock from which the cage hangs, edging out along the wooden beam, and then slowly sliding down the side of the cage. Unless the Become Ethereal shout is available, it is recommended that the game be saved before attempting this, as it is quite a fall to the cavern floor. Bugs *There is a bug which one might encounter after clearing the area. One can come again later and find another Ironhand Gauntlet and Hajvarr's journal on him. *It is possible for the feral wolf to get bugged and not attack any of the bandits. At the end of the battle, he will be outside of his cage howling incessantly, whilst remaining in the same place. Appearances * de:Weißflusswacht ru:Приречная застава Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations